Super Smash Bros & Dissidia: Union
by Benji-Blacksky
Summary: What happens when Tabuu and Chaos unite the worlds and themselves in an attempt to gain revenge upon those who defeated them? A battle of heroes and villians, as well as new friends, rivals, and challenges. First chapter unedited.


_All was darkness._

_In this place there was nothing. A feeling of pure loneliness despite the fact that there were beings in this place. The sense of being abandoned was suffocating. This place was not Subspace. This place was not the Void. It was like Hell, a constant nagging pain was associated with it._

_In this place, where the truly evil are sent upon death, two beings of particular might were housed._

_One looked like the very definition of a demon. Horned, with many arms, wings, and a monstrous appearance he was the embodiment of Discord. His name was Chaos._

_Opposite of him was one made from what seemed to be a combination of data and magic. Little was known of him except that he was the lord of Subspace. His name was Tabuu_

_Both were defeated by heroes from multiple worlds who had come together. Both had also at a point defeated their rivals, Cosmos and Master Hand respectively._

_Both, though they were dead, still burned with a desire for revenge, both would do anything to claim revenge, and both could sense the other. Thus two beings who should have never met did. In this place, this Empty Hell, they came together. Both observed the other, both sensed that they had similar desires. Just being around the other they could see their histories. _

_Tabuu saw heroes and villains from the ultimate fantasy. Chaos saw heroes of smashing strength, and a bond like brothers._

**"_Are you the one called Tabuu?"_**_ Chaos asked. The blue being replied with a simple yes._

_"And you, I take it, are Chaos..."_ _Tabuu replied, "I can sense we have something in common. We were both defeated. Both betrayed by those under us. We both were wronged. We both deserve vengeance."_

**_"You are correct. However revenge will not help if the cycle continues."_**_ Chaos said, **"A cycle where no matter what occurs, I will forever be plagued by harmony. Where I am opposed and ultimately defeated, only for things to go on meaninglessly."**_

_"You are right. But __what if we were to pool our might? With our powers combined I know we can succeed." Tabuu said, offering the fiendish entity his hand. "Together, you and I can make both of our realities our kingdoms. We can show any who oppose us true terror. We will be true a true god."_

_For a moment Chaos listened to the subspace master's words and considered them. He could tell his acquaintance was strong. Perhaps together they could claim revenge. And possibly, the horned being's true desires could be fulfilled._

_Offering his hand Chaos nodded. **"I will join forces with you, but tell me...How are we to escape?"**_

_"When we become one our power will be so vast that we will be able to be free of this place at will." Tabuu explained. "Then we can crush our enemies."_

_With no more words the two touched hands and could feel themselves fusing. They experienced the other's true might. The feeling of the duo becoming a single being After a moment the entire world about them began to shake, no even the World of Trophies and World B were shaken by their coming together. Just as their energies mingled though, so did those two worlds and Subspace._

_When all was done the being was complete. His wings were much like Tabuu's had been, only darker hued. Two arms were solid, like the main body, and the others were data-like. His feet were still reptilian looking, but were covered in the strange rune-like markings Tabuu had, the same as majority of his body. In the center of his well muscled chest was Tabuu's core, though it could no longer be reached easily. The beings face was still Chaos's, but his horns were growing through a sort of helm like Tabuu's. After being fully formed this being swished his tail and flexed a bit. He was completed._

**_"No longer am I solely Chaos or Tabuu, I am a new being."_** said the overlord. **_"I am Unio!"_**

_With that Unio put forth a claws hand and with the slightest touch opened a hole to the Rift. After exiting the Empty Hell he proceeded to combine the rift with Subspace. Crafting a throne from nothing he sat._

**_"There is much to do now. But with my strength I won't have to worry."_**_ Then he summoned forth minions, Manikins, Subspace minions, and lastly warriors from both worlds. He decided to truly enjoy this he would make some of the more fitting fighters from the World of Trophies serve him. Soon they would meet but for now Unio would watch the worlds he wished to rule come together. **"Let the true final cycle begin."**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in World B the warriors of harmony felt a great tremor beneath their feet. All were surprised, they had all returned home, and yet were summoned forth once more. Amongst them were even those who had fallen during the twelfth cycle. Of them none, save Cosmos, knew what was occurring. They could see another world above them, heading for them rapidly.<p>

"Cosmos, what's happening?" Warrior of Light, the loyal servant of Cosmos and hero of World A, asked. The blonde deity looked at him.

"I am not entirely sure, but...It seems that Chaos has returned." she said. A second later there was a bright light and what felt like a crashing feeling. The warriors of light were scattered.

* * *

><p>On the opposite side the Smash brothers also saw a foreign world, it was drawing ever nearer, with a few beings visible on it. The World of trophies had too gained warriors, those who had left after the Melee tournament had reappeared, but some of the smashers were missing, having disappeared mysteriously. Master Hand, who had recovered from the wounds Tabuu inflicted on him sensed the new being Unio, and Cosmos as well.<p>

"What's-a going on Master Hand?" Mario asked in his italian accent. The plumber hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and several galaxies looked at the powerful hand-like being with his bright blue eyes.

"It seems we're in for a bit of trouble." he muttered.

Moments later they too were assaulted by that crashing light and were scattered. Some would be unable to take place in this battle that was to come, but would still play key roles.

* * *

><p>It was several hours later, the first to awaken was Samus. She arose and saw that she was in a large, long arena, the central area consisting of a circular platform with two staircases and various archways and protrusions around a small circular platform in the middle. At one end of the arena there was a series of rectangular platforms spaced apart evenly, while at the other end, there was a four-pronged platform with two ends arcing downwards.<p>

She had never seen the place before, and yet below and all around she saw the research facility. The whole place had an odd feel to it.

"...What's going on here...?" Samus asked herself aloud. To her surprise someone spoke up.

"I could ask the same thing."

Turning about Samus saw a strange pink haired woman in a white coat, brow skirt and shirt, and various bits of armor. Samus noticed that she had a strange weapon that resembled an gun and a sword. Samus merely observed the woman.

"Who're you?" the swordswoman asked.

"Samus Aran, who're you?"

"Lightning Farron. It looks like Orphan's cradle, but the other parts of this location I don't recognize."

"This is the Research Facility. One on the World of Trophies." Samus explained, "I've been here before, and one of my friends were held captive here by the Subspace Army."

"World of Trophies? Subspace Army?" Lightning questioned. "I've never heard of those. Are they a part of the Cycle of war?"

"Cycle of War?"

Before Lightning could explain she saw a few manikins drawing near, along with a few unknown shadowy creatures.

"Manikins? And what are those with them?"

"Subspace minons." Samus said, charging her arm cannon, "I take it Manikins are minions too."

"They are. Lets save the chat for when this is over, these guys aren't weak. Do your best to survive." she said switching her Blazefire saber to gun mode.

"And you do your best to keep up with me."

With that the two women jumped into the fray.

* * *

><p>In another part of the world, which was the lifestream in the midst of the forest Cloud Strife awoke in the woodsy area teeming with the green strands of mako. He wasn't aware of what was going on, but he could tell that something big was going on. Nearby he noticed a small green lizard creature hopping around on the landmasses. He didn't know what it was, but it reminded him of a chocobo. For some reason he felt like he should follow it.<p>

Yoshi saw the blonde behind him, but wasn't worried. He could smell that he was a good guy. Besides he wanted to explore a bit.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Toon Link awoke atop what appeared to be a crystal tower,, seemingly grown from nowhere in the middle of the Lake. He was confused as to what was going on but saw another boy in red armor beside him.<p>

"Hey! You okay?" Toon Link asked. The child awoke a second later and jumped back, putting out his Onion sword.

"Who're you? A warrior of chaos?" Onion Knight asked. Toon Link had his hand on the Master Sword, but wasn't about to attack.

"A warrior of chaos? No I'm Link, hero of winds. Most call me Toon Link so I don't get confused with the other Link. I don't think we're enemies."

"I see. Then you must be a new warrior of light. Can you tell me what happened to the Crystal Tower?"

"Yeah. It apparently came from the Lake outta nowhere. By the way is Warrior of Light the new name for a Smash Brother? Because I'm sure Ganondorf and Bowser don't deserve titles like that."

Onion Knight sighed. It looked like something was going on.

* * *

><p>Finally in the rift of Subspace and Chaos Unio had summoned forth his warriors. In addition to the ten main warriors of Chaos there were seven newcomers. With them was a captive left hand, Master Hand's chaotic counterpart Crazy hand.<p>

Unio smiled. Things were coming together smoothly.


End file.
